


Of Fluff and Flowercrowns

by prince_pelleas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_pelleas/pseuds/prince_pelleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My stories for the 2016 Leokumi week. It's going to be mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams and Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this isn't as strongly based around dreams as I would've liked, but eh. I tried. 
> 
> By the way, I use Leon, not Leo and Zero instead of Niles. 
> 
> And yes, I will include Flowercrowns at some point.

“Good morning, Leon. I suppose you had a… Delightful dream tonight?”  
  
Leon opened his eyes upon hearing his retainer’s smooth voice. “Ugh… Zero. Now is not the time for jests. My head aches and I want to sleep for longer. May you come back later?”  
  
“Well, I’d love to, but… Someone is here to visit you. Shall I bring something for your head?”  
  
“Who is that? Must they arrive so early? And I’d be delighted if you did - also, remind me to never drink again.”  
  
Zero chuckled lightly. “Of course, milord. But it isn’t late - the sun has been up for hours now.”  
  
“You still haven’t answered my question. Who is visiting me at such an, er, normal time?”  
  
“Who do you think is arriving today? He’s from Hoshido…”  
  
“I have no clue. Tell me, Zero.”  
  
Zero smiled at his Liege’s confused expression, delighted at having the upper hand. “Prince Takumi, milord. Who else?”  
  
At that, Leon jerked upwards, eyes wide open in shock. “Takumi is arriving today? I thought it was tomorrow! Gods, I’m absolutely unprepared. I must get dressed, and I have a meeting to attend, and…”  
  
As Leon became more and more frantic, Zero sighed and shook his head. “Calm down - the meeting is tomorrow. Your entire day is free. Get ready properly, and I will escort you downstairs. Takumi hasn’t seen you in three months. He will be alright. It will all be fine.”  
  
Leon paused his ramblings, took a few deep breaths, and stood up from his bed. “Alright. I’ll meet you in ten minutes or so. You’re dismissed.”  
  
At that, Zero stood up and walked towards the door. Just as he reached it, he turned to Leon with a smirk. “Don’t forget to put your clothes on properly.”  
  
“G-go away!”  
  
Zero left the room chuckling.  


* * *

  
  
Ten minutes later, Leon walked over to Zero, who was leaning on the wall across from Leon’s bedroom door. As soon as he saw Leon, he smiled and stood up properly. “Well, look who knows how to dress himself! Colour me impressed!”  
  
“Niles!”  
  
The two walked in relative, but comfortable silence to the dining room, Leon growing antsier with every step. He knew that it was ridiculous to think that Takumi would ignore him, but it had been three months. Leon shook that though from his mind. Takumi wouldn’t do that.  
  
As they entered, Leon was greeted to probably one of the funniest scenes he had seen in a while. Takumi was sitting, conformably eating his breakfast and conversing with Xander as Camilla and Elise braided his hair. He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at that.  
  
Everyone’s heads turned towards him.  
  
“Big brother! There you are! I was afraid that you had run off somewhere!”  
  
Leon rolled his eyes, and walked over to the table. “Sorry, sorry. I did run off - I made it all the way to Ylisse. I had a nice talk with Od-Owain. It was illuminating.”  
  
“Really? Cool! Did you see Selena and Lazwald?”  
  
“No, dummy. I was joking. And they’re Severa and Inigo now.”  
  
‘Hmph. That’s why I prefer big brother Takumi! He’s nice to me, and he lets me do his hair.”  
  
Xander laughed, and looked at Leon. “I guess we’re second and third place. Whatever shall we do?”  
  
“Move to Ylisse?”  
  
The brothers laughed together as Elise pouted at them.  
  
“Anyways, Xander, Elise, let’s go. We wouldn’t want to bother the lovebirds, would we now?”  
  
Takumi and Leon both blushed as Camilla said that, as the Nohrian trio left, each one probably going to their personal rooms.  
  
After a minute of staring and awkward silence, Takumi spoke up. “So, what was that dream about?”  
  
Leon grinned wickedly. “Should I demonstrate it tonight?”  
  
“Absolutely.”


	2. Hanami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Takumi are about to celebrate Hanami, the cherry blossom festival.

Even after spending almost a decade in Hoshido, the customs of the other country were unfamiliar.

Leon still had trouble understanding the festivals of Hoshido, preferring to follow along after one of the other kingdom's royals, as well as the clothing of Hoshido, preferring to wear his own Nohrian clothes. Oboro had hugged him about this relentlessly, but he didn't feel the need to give in to the pushy fashionista.

However, the only celebration that didn't feel foreign to him was Hanami, the Cherry Blossom festival.

After the war, Sakura generally spent the majority of her time in Norh, helping with the restoration efforts as a Hoshidian voice, but she came back for around two weeks, to celebrate both Hanami and her birthday.

The rest of the Nohrian royals had always come with Sakura for the festival - according to Marx, this was to promote cooperation between the nations, but he knew that the rest of his family were equally as delighted by the beautiful scenery as he was.

In fact, they were probably even more delighted - due to having a permanent position in Hoshido, he saw the beauty of the country more than his siblings.

"Leon..." A melodic voice pulled Leon from his thoughts. "Your shirt... It's on backwards."

Leon turned around, and smiled softly upon seeing his lover. "Really?"

"I'm not kidding, you know."

At that, Leon looked down, and let out a groan. "Really? Again? I'll go change."

As he walked to their shared room, he heard Takumi call out.

"Hurry up! Your family will arrive soon! You don't want to miss them."

 

* * *

 

"Leon!" A shrill, high-pitched voice called out of the carriage even before in came to a complete halt. "Leon, I haven't seen you in forever!

"It's only been a year, Elise."

"Now, now," Camilla chided gently. "a year is far too long to go without our precious brother. We missed you greatly.

"Yes, of course. It is difficult to live without our younger brother, especially when he never visits."

"I do have duties here, Marx."  
The Nohrian king chuckled. "Trust me, I am aware of that fact - you have been doing a remarkably amazing job for Nohr, and I couldn't be any prouder. However, would it kill you to visit your family sometimes?"

"I suppose not."

"Exactly - so visit us at Christmastime, perhaps. And extend the invitation to the Hoshidian royal family."

"Alright - I'll suppose I'll do just that."

 

* * *

 

"The blossoms are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Takumi, you say that every year. And yes, they're absolutely stunning."

"Tch. They are, though."

"I can't deny that at all."

"I hope that we can come here every year until the end of our lives..."

"Takumi, are you alright?"

"Hm?"

"That was one of the cheesiest things that you have ever said, you know?"

"I guess I'm feeling a little cheesy today. Look around you - it's so beautiful."

"I guess it is... But the most beautiful thing here is you."

A crimson blush rose up on Takumi's cheeks. "You're the cheesy one, Leon."

"I guess I am. Do you mind?"

"Not really, dork."

"Oh, so I'm the dork here."

"Yes, you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the ending is abrupt, but I'm unsure how to end it more smoothly - I didn't have much inspiration for either one of today's prompts.


	3. Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm a day late - sorry about that. Unfortunately, I was rather busy

“Takumi… Are you alright?”

The Archer turned around, startled by his boyfriend’s voice. “Oh, Leon. What? I wasn’t listening.”

“Takumi… I asked you if you were alright. Are you?”

“Yes, of course. I’m perfectly fine!”

“Look, Takumi… You’ve been very distant as of late. I’m worried.”

Takumi let out a short sigh. “Really, it’s absolutely nothing. I’m fine - you shouldn’t worry yourself.”

“Takumi… That makes me even more worried. Can you tell me what’s bothering you, please? I would genuinely like to know - you know that I love you, and that I care about you.”

“Leon, it’s fine. Give it a rest - I’m just a bit tired right now, it’s no big deal. I’ll be alright.

***

As the days passed, Leon grew more and more worried. Takumi had been spending more and more time alone, distancing himself from not only his lover, but also his retainers and siblings. As such, Leon had decided to confront Takumi, and not leave until he got an answer from the archer.

After about a dozen or so minutes of walking around, Leon spotted the familiar tuft of pineapple hair peeking just above the hill. Walking over in that direction, he quietly sat down beside the Hoshidian prince. 

“Takumi, I don’t think that you’re okay - I want you to talk to me.”

“Oh? And why is that?” Takumi muttered, curling in on himself. He had gone out to relax - this was the last thing that he wanted to happen. Why did Leon insist on consistently trying to get him to open up?

“Look, I’ve talked to Hinata, and Oboro, and all of your siblings, and they agree with me - you’ve been acting very distant as of late, and it’s worrying all of us - we want you to be okay, after all. So please, open up to us - we won’t judge you. After all, all of us love you deeply.”

“If you did, you would leave me alone. I’ve told you countless times - please, I’m alright. I’m fine. Stop babying me.”

“I’m not. Takumi, please. I want you to tell me what’s wrong. What kind of a lover would I be if I ignored the fact that you’re not alright?”

“Well, for starters one that listens to what I’m saying right now, and follows my words.”

“And also one that’s ignoring the fact that his lover is clearly upset about something.”

“I’m not upset - it’s something else entirely.”

“Oh? So what is it?”

At that, Takumi let out a loud groan. “You’re not going to leave this alone, will you?”

“No, I won’t.”

Takumi sighed softly. “Please… For me, please do. I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“Takumi… I know that this might be difficult. But I think that you should talk about it still. It might be uncomfortable, sure, but still, it might just help you.”

“Alright…” He paused. “My nightmares have been getting worse as of late, and I…” His voice tailed off. “I…”

“Takumi, it’s ok. Take your time.”

“I… Can I tell you about them later?” 

“Sure. But if you have nightmares tonight, come to my tent.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I don’t want you to suffer through them alone.”

“T-thank you, Leon. Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me; I’m just doing what any decent boyfriend would do.”

“Still, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I tried. This didn't turn out as well as I would've wanted, though.


	4. Pay Attention

“Are you goddamn blind?”

“What the hell did I do?”

“Did you not see the archer right behind you?”

“No, I was too busy saving your sorry ass from the lancer. You should be graceful, Prince O’Hoshido.”

“For what? I could’ve taken him out myself.”

“Yes, sure. And suffered so many wounds you would’ve looked like swiss cheese.”

“I would’ve been fine.”

The princes glared at each other for another minute or so before Takumi huffed and stormed off, Leon still staring at him.

***

That night, Leon was in charge of washing the dishes, so when he returned to their shared tent, Takumi was already there, reading a book. Upon hearing footsteps, he looked up. 

“Leon… I’m sorry.” 

That made Leon’s head shoot up in surprise. “You’re… You’re apologizing?”

“Shut up!” A bright blush covered most of the shorter one’s face. “I am.”

“I can’t believe that this is happening… Wow.”

“Shut up! I was wrong, alright. I should’ve paid more attention, and then I wouldn’t have endangered either of us. Fair?”

“Fair. But it’s ironic that the archer was this blind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is really, really short, but I have very little time, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


	5. Pillows and Blankets

“How can you sleep on such delicate pillows?” 

Leon turned around to face Takumi, a smirk playing on his lips. “These are too delicate? Funny,. Elise tells me these are the hardest pillows in the castle.”

“Funny - but to be honest, these pillows are ridiculously soft and fluffy - it’s so hard to sleep on them.”

“Well, you can always relocate to the floor, you know.”

“How about I relocate you to the floor?”

“How would you do that?” As soon as Leon finished that sentence, he found himself on the floor, an ache in his stomach. 

“That’s how.”

“Did you have to kick me that hard?” 

“Well, no, but are you delicate or something?”

“Takumi… I have a feeling that you secretly hate me, you know.”

The archer chuckled, climbing down to the floor to rest beside his lover. “No, I actually love you, as surprising as that might seem.”

“Well, you can kiss me to make me feel better then.”

“I could give you more than a kiss…”

“Well then. You should get started.”

“Oh, I will.”


	6. The Archer

Leon adored watching Takumi use the Fujin Yumi. At first, he enjoyed watching most Hoshidian yumi wielders - while there were plenty of Nohrians that used bows, such as his own retainer, yumis seemed to be rather different. 

However, with time, Leon found his gaze lingering on only the prince. Sesuna and Reina, as well as Mozu stopped attracting his eye. 

At first, when he realized this, he had thought that it was because of Takumi’s strength and power - the prince was unshakable as an archer, standing tall and proud. 

But he eventually realized that it was because of the other prince’s beauty. 

Takumi was beautiful, there was no denying that. From his pale, unblemished skin, to his long, silky hair and his amber eyes, as well as his posture, he was perfect. 

“What are you staring at?” Takumi’s voice shook Leon out of his thoughts. 

“Oh, gods, you scared me. And nothing - I wasn’t staring at anything!” Leon internally winced. Anyone could tell that he was lying - his voice had just risen an octave. 

Takumi smirked. “I could tell you were looking at me. Don’t worry, that will be our little secret.”

At that, he walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Leon watching him walk away slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Miss-Miriel.tumblr.com.


End file.
